


Scrambled eggs and porridge

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is a terrible cook, Bull doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled eggs and porridge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Ovos mexidos e mingau de aveia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152715) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Imagine person A of your OTP cooking something for person B. When person B tries it, they say it’s good to be kind, but it’s actually the worst thing they’ve ever eaten.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/78577039599/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-cooking-something-for)
> 
> Promptember day 5.

Bull woke up with the noise of his door opening. He was disoriented for a moment, but he recognized his room and saw Dorian by the door, so he calmed down.

“Did I wake you?” Dorian asked, setting the tray he was carrying on the nightstand.

“No,” Bull lied. “What time is it?”

“Just past sundown,” Dorian said, sitting on the bed next to Bull.

“You shouldn’t have allowed me to sleep until this late.”

Dorian rolled his eyes. “You arrived in the middle of the afternoon, and don’t even try to tell me you weren’t riding all night. You needed to rest.”

Bull shrugged. “Boss didn’t want to miss some important diplomatic dinner tonight.”

“She just wants to impress Josephine, she even asked Vivienne’s help in choosing a proper dress.”

Bull laughed. “That does sound like her. Are you upset she didn’t ask _your_ help?”

Dorian waved his hand. “She wanted it to be Orlesian, Vivienne is more adequate for that.” He lowered his eyes. “Are you hungry? I figured you would be, I heard you didn’t stop for lunch.”

Bull looked to the side, where the tray was. “Did you bring me dinner?” he asked, smiling.

Dorian blushed. “Breakfast, actually. And I made it.” Seeing Bull's smile expand, he added quickly, “Just because they didn’t have anything ready.”

Bull's smile softened. He could barely believe Dorian would do something like this for him. He picked up the tray, that had a mug of coffee with milk, a plate with scrambled eggs, and a bowl of porridge. “Thank you, kadan,” he said, looking back at Dorian.

“As I said, they just didn’t have any food ready at this hour, and were too busy making dinner. Don’t get used to it.”

It was just like Dorian to try to minimize things he did for someone else, Bull found that endearing. Bull had to admit that he was hungry, so he eagerly took a spoon of porridge… and needed all his self-control not to gag. It was the worse thing he ever tasted: sweet to the point of being disgusting, but spicy enough to hurt, and too acid. It tasted like sugar, pepper, lemon, cinnamon, chocolate, honey, mint, copper, cumin, and smoked meat. Bull couldn’t even imagine how he managed to do that, since it still looked very similar to regular porridge.

Dorian was looking expectantly at him, so Bull forced himself to swallow. “It’s very good,” he lied, and that it was believable was the greatest testament to his lying ability that he ever had. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Oh, I never cooked before. I just tried some of the spices they had, but I wasn’t sure of the result, since I’m still running a cold. I can’t taste anything.”

Bull made a mental note to teach Dorian how to cook when he got better, and, holding his breath, eagerly ate the entire bowl, shoving the spoon deep in his throat and trying to swallow without letting it hit his tongue. Dorian looked delighted that he seemed to be liking it so much.

“Try the eggs, I had to bribe one of the cooks to get them,” Dorian said, smiling.

Bull picked up the plate, dreading what they would taste like, but he didn’t want to disappoint Dorian. He had noticed for some time that Dorian was bothered to only have Bull doing things for him, but never letting Dorian do anything for him, so he wanted to show his appreciation for what Dorian had done. They were burnt, had a rubbery consistency, and were crunchy with egg shells. The spices were all over the place like with the porridge, and Bull was sure he had just swallowed a feather with it. Bull ate it as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted, than drank the stale milk with burnt coffee and too much cinnamon in one go.

“That was amazing, kadan. Thank you, it was the best breakfast I ever had,” Bull said, and it wasn’t a lie, not entirely. He appreciated that Dorian would do this for him, even though he was sure he would feel sick later.

Dorian's face lightened up, and he blushed violently. “Oh, well. I’m glad you liked,” he said, a bit embarrassed.

Bull’s stomach was twisting and turning, and he could feel a burn all the way to his throat. He ignored all that and pulled Dorian for a kiss. When they separated, he said, “Of course I liked it, this was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me.”


End file.
